Destiny  KyuMin
by Meytha Shora Andriyan
Summary: Kyuhyun pergi keluar negeri untuk berobat. 13 tahun berlalu, kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul dan berharap bisa bersama dengan Sungmin. Namun sebuah kecelakan pernah menimpa keluarga Lee yang menyebabkan semuanya berubah. bisakan Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin?


Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. 2 anak kecil periang yang selalu bersama. Namun kebahagian kedua anak ini seperti terenggut ketika Kyuhyun dinyatakan mengidap sebuah penyakit yang cukup ganas. Kedua orang tuanya mengupayakan untuk kesembuhan anaknya, Kyuhyun. Mereka berobat hampir keseluruh dokter terbaik diseoul. Tapi harapan untuk kyuhyun kecil hidup lebih lama tidak akan lama, itulah yang dikatakan dokter dokter itu. Keluarga Cho hampir putus asa saat itu, tapi ada satu dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang dokter yang ahli dibidang itu. Keahliannya tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Gelar profesor dari dokter itupun sudah didapatkan. Dokter itu mungkin dapat menolong kyuhyun untuk sembuh dari penyakit ganasnya itu, dia bisa mengupayakan pengobatan, terapi dan operasi. Tapi itu butuh waktu yang lama. Ya sangat lama. Dan semua itu bukan di daerah tempat kyuhyun tinggal, bukan di seoul _tapi jauh, sangat jauh untuk diperkirakan_. Dan itu membuat seorang Lee Sungmin sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman kesayangannya Cho Kyuhyun untuk waktu yang lama dan tak tau entah seberapa lama itu.

Sebelum kepergian Kyuhyun, dia sudah membuat sebuah _janji_ dengan sungmin. Jika seandainya dia kembali dengan keadaan sembuh, maka dia ingin _kembali bersama Sungmin SELAMANYA_ dan sungmin mengiyakan hal itu. Sungmin juga _berjanji_ bahwa dia akan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan kyuhyun dan menunggu kyuhyun kembali untuk menepati _janjinya_ itu.

Tapi takdir berkehendak lain. Pada umur 12 tahun, Sungmin dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakan. Seketika adik dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal ditempat, sedangkan sungmin mengalami kritis dan akhirnya dinyatakan Koma. Sungmin sama sekali tidak punya keluarga lagi selain kedua orang tuanya dan adik satu-satunya. Tapi sayangnya mereka sudah meninggal. Tapi untunglah ada relasi appa nya yang mau berbaik hati ingin merawat sungmin. Orang itu adlah mantan anak buah dari perusahaan appa sungmin.

Hampir 1 tahun sungmin koma, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran darinya. Perusahaan yang dikelola appanya pun dinyatakan bangkrut karena tidak terkelolanya perusahaan itu. Sungguh sangat malang nasib anak ini. Sekarang dia sama sekali tidak punya siapa-siapa dan apa-apa. Tapi untunglah ada orang yang masih berbaik hati pada anak ini, pada Lee Sungmin.

Tepat 1 tahun akhirnya sungmin sadar dari tidur panjangnya, tidur yang menggantungkan nya antara kehidupan dan kematian. Sepertinya takdir saat ini sangat tega terhadapnya, bukan cuma orang tua, adik dan perusahaan milik appanya itu hilang sekarang sungmin juga dinyatakan Hilang ingatan, Amnesia. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang dirinya, keluarganya dan memori kenangan kecilnya, seakan semuanya terhapus begitu saja bersama kecelakan yang telah merenggut keluarganya itu.

7 tahun semenjak Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit dia tinggal bersama keluarga Choi. Mereka sudah menganggap sungmin seperti anak mereka sendiri. Menyayangi Sungmin sama halnya menyayangi anak kandung mereka. Keluarga choi memang sudah mengatakan bahwa keluarga Sungmin telah meninggal sejak 8 tahun lalu, tepat saat sungmin dinyatakan koma. Dan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa ingatan Sungmin sudah hilang.

Awalnya sungmin tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi padanya, tapi pada akhirnya dia menerima semuanya. Masih ada uluran tangan nan terkasih dari keluarga Choi.

23 tahun, itulah umur sungmin sekarang. Dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tegar, riang dan mandiri. Keluarga choi benar-benar mendidik sungmin dengan baik dan sungmin masih mengingat siapa sebenarnya dirinya di keluar choi itu. Hanya orang asing, tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan kekerabatan. Itulah menurutnya. Ahh... Pantaskah dia bermanja-manja atau bertingkah dengan keluarga yang sudah sangat membantunya itu. TIDAK. Ingatan sungmin yang hilangpun sampai sekarang pun sama sekali tidak terlintas lagi dikepala sungmin. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana wajah kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya dan teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Keluarga choi memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Siwon. Siwon itulah yang selalu menghibur dan menemani Sungmin dirumahnya dan juga bisa dibilang rumah sungmin juga. Kedekatan Siwon dan Sungmin yang cukup lama seperti membuahkan secercah perasaan masing-masing, rasa suka, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Siwonlah yang selalu menghiburnya dikala dia sedih, menangis dan merasa sendiri. Memeluknya untuk menyalurkan tenaga agar Sungmin selalu kuat menjalani hidupnya. Menjadi sebuah tameng ketika sungmin yang menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya. Yah itulah Choi Siwon dimata Sungmin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau rasa itu memang tumbuh dihatinya.

Tepat dimalam hari ketika untuk pertama kalianya salju turun, Siwon mengatakan perasaannya bahwa dia menykai Sungmin. Sungmin yang juga menyukainyapun mengatakan iya ketika siwon memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Dan 3 bulan kemudian Sungmin dan Siwon bertunangan.

oooooOOOO0OOOOoooooo

Sudah 13 tahun orang ini meninggalkan kampung halamannya, Seoul, untuk mengobati penyakitnya yang pernah dideritanya waktu kecil. Dia kembali dengan sambutan matahati terang dihatinya, teman istimewanya 13 tahun lalu yang ditinggalkannya. Dan satu yang sudah sangat disiapkannya, Hatinya yang akan menepati janji yang telah mereka ucapkan 13 tahun lalu.

Dia menuju rumah yang pernah ditinggali nya bersama keluarnya itu dulu sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri untuk berobat. Sebenarnya bukan rumahnya itu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, tapi rumah yang ada disebelah rumahnya dulu, kediaman keluarga Lee.

Betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika yang didapatinya bukanlah teman kesangannya waktu kecil yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya. Orang lain yang kyuhyun tidak kenal. Kyuhyun terus mendesak kepada sang pemilik baru rumah teman kecilnya itu untuk mengatakan dimana keluarga Lee sekarang. Tapi jawaban yang didapat kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah alamat baru kediaman keluarga Lee tapi kenyataan bahwa keluarga Lee tewas dalam sebuah kecelakan, 3 tahun setelah kepergiannya keluar negeri.

frustasi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tidak henti-hentinya dia mengingat janji yang telah dia dan sungmin ucapkan dulu. Janji untuk bersama dan akan selalu menunggu untuk bersama. Ya... Janji yang diucapkan oleh anak kecil berumur 9 tahun pada 13 tahun lalu.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengetahui bahwa hanya kedua orang tua dan adik sungmin saja meninggal pada kecelakaan itu. Sedangkan sungmin masih selamat namun dengan keadaan kritis.

Kyuhyun berusaha menemukan sungmin sekarang. Dia sudah memohon pada pihak rumah sakit untuk memberitahukan data seorang anak kecil 13 tahun lalu yang dirawat akibat kecelakaan, namun sayang kerusakan pernah terjadi pada rumah sakit itu dan membuat beberapa filenya menghilang termasuk file yang dimaksud kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terus mencari sungmin.

Berharap menemukannya dan bisa menepati janjinya dulu.

Selama di Seoul kyuhyun juga bekerja di sebuah perusahan. Pemilik perusahan itu adalah keluar Choi yang sangat konglomerat.

Keluarga Choi ?

Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Sungmin ?

Benarkah ?

Ahh... Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Memang sungmin dan kyuhyun sering bertemu di perusahaan itu karena sungmin yang skrng sudah bertunangan dengan siwon, sering sekali berkunjung untuk bertemu siwon.

walau dekat namun tak nampak. Itulah sepertinya pribahasa yang cocok untuk kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali Minnie sebagai teman kecilnya dulu.

Minnie ? Oh ya itu adalah nama Sungmin sekarang. Semenjak tinggal bersama dengan keluarga siwon namanya berubah menjadi Choi Minnie, tapi marga choi itu baru didapatnya setelah dia bertunangan dengan siwon.

Haruskah kyuhyun yang disalahkan karena dia yang tidak manyadari bahwa orang yang dicarinya itu sangat dekat dengannya.

Oh, sepertinya tidak. Jangan salahkan kyuhyun jika dia tidak mengenali sungmin sekarang, Sungminnya 13 tahun lalu sangat berbeda dengan sungmin yang sekarang.

Bisakah kyuhyun membuat kesamaan dari kedua perbedaan itu ?

Dan satu hal lagi, jangan lupakan Amnesia Sungmin yang membuatnya tidak mengenal sosok teman kecilnya itu.

Apakah kali ini takdir tidak mendukung kedua orang ini untuk bersama lagi. _**Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. **_

Sebuah takdir yang sudah dilukiskan untuk mereka. Sebuah takdir yang sudah mereka jalani dan sebuah takdir yang menunggu mereka didepan.

Takdir yang akan menentukan arah jalan hidup mereka.

_**Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.**_

*****DESTINY*****


End file.
